


Betrayal

by MeganLouise



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dom!Rhett, Multi, Smut, Sub!Link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett gets a call one night after filming GMM that changes his life not in a good way and Link doesn't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanderloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderloo/gifts).



> I want to say thanks to Vanderloo for sending me an invitation and I'm so happy that I can be a part of this awesome site which has made me feel a lot of emotions. I hope you all enjoy this and sorry this chapter is a bit short :)

After a stressful day filming, Rhett and Link had finally sat down on the sofa in the studio. "You shouldn't have done that you know." Link mumbled with still a nervous and scared look on his face.

"Well you did face your fears didn't you and also got me back with it. "Rhett replied while chuckling.

"True True I did and it was very enjoyable if I do say so myself watching you look scared like that." Link smirked.

"Ooooookkkkk then, Linkster." Rhett whispered, a tiny bit scared.

After that, Link went and got his laptop to research for the next episode. Suddenly, they both heard the crew shout bye and the door to the studio slam shut. "Yeah bye, guys. " Rhett and Link shouted, hoping they would hear. It was then when Rhett's phone rang; it was his wife, Jessie calling him.

"Sorry I have to take this it's Jessie."

"Yeah sure go on then." Link continued to do the research. Rhett went to take his call, leaving Link at his laptop and wondering why Jessie had phoned him. Both of their wives knew they had to stay at the studio late tonight unless something had happened to either Jessie, Locke or Shepard.

About 15 minutes had passed, which proved to Link the phone call must have been important, when Rhett came back in with tears in his eyes.

Link as soon has he saw this was shocked and curious to say the least. "What the fuck has happened, Rhett?"

"Jessie she has gone and took Locke and Shepard." Rhett sniffled loudly as he clenched his phone tight.

Link froze in his seat and shouted "Why the hell would she do that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Still sobbing his eyes out Rhett tried to say "I don't know man" but it all came out in a mumble.

Link being his best friend since 1st grade tried to comfort him but nothing was working until he came up with a plan "Do you want to forget about work for now I can do that tomorrow and do you want to stay over I'm sure Christy will not mind"

"Yeah I will like that" Rhett quietly replied still crying a bit

"Right you get to the car while I text Christy"

So, Rhett grabbed his hoodie and ran outside leaving Link to text Christy.

"Christy, is it alright if Rhett stays over tonight I will tell you tonight why"

Seconds later, a text from Christy came through

"Yeah hun I'm fine with it why wouldn't I be? :)"

Then, Link grabbed his hoodie, car and studio keys and walked outside with a little smile on his face because the truth is he has always been in love with Rhett and now he has his chance to tell him. But, not yet he thought as it is way too soon.

After, Link locked up the studio he went over to the car and couldn't resist giving Rhett a hug.

"Hey Link thanks for everything you know" Rhett told him while hugging him.

"It's alright I will always be there for you know matter what. Remember we are brothers" Link said and then Rhett broke the hug which Link didn't want as he wanted it to last forever.

They both got into the car and set off to Link's house. To cheer him up Link put some music on and when he did Rhett suddenly shouted "This is my favourite song. Thanks, buddy"

With a smirk "Yeah which is why I put it on"

While they was driving all Link could think about was a conversation he had with Christy a few months prior.

"Darling, I can tell from the way you look at him on GMM that you love him more than best friends"

"But.. I..."

"Listen to me and listen closely if you ever want to do anything then I'm absolutely fine with it. As long as it makes you happy it will make me happy and that you still have me and the kids"

"Thank you so very much, Christy you are the bestest wife anyone could ask for" and he pulled her in for a hug

"What you thinking about" Rhett said.

Link suddenly realised he was in his car with Rhett taking him to his house. "Oh nothing"

A few minutes later, they was at Link's house. They both got out of the car and went inside. Christy was in the kitchen making dinner and the kids were in the living room watching tv.

"Christy, what are you making as it smells gorgeous?" Link shouted with a massive grin on his face.

Lily, Lincoln and Lando then came rushing through and gave Link a hug.

"Hi dad" they said

Rhett feeling a bit left out quietly said to Link "I'm just going to go into there" pointed to the living room.

Lily, Lincoln and Lando (just realising Rhett was there) went to Rhett and gave him a hug.

"Hi Rhett"

"Hi Lily, Lincoln and Lando so what you all been up to"

"Nothing much" Lily said.

Lincoln carried it on saying "Yeah as mom will not let us play outside as we have to stay inside with Lando"

"Yep mom did say that because Lando is ill and can't go outside" Christy said interrupting Lincoln.

"Hi hunnie"

"Hi Christy" giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"and hi Rhett"

"Hi Christy" giving her a hug.

Christy noticing the red eyes which obviously meant he has been crying quickly told the kids "Kids, can you please go upstairs as the adults need to talk and don't come down until we say so.

"But mom why?"

"Please!" Christy said raising her voice a little.

So, the kids went upstairs and Rhett, Link and Christy sat down in the living room.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on"

Link said "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be posting a few chapters all at once as I've already done a few on fanfiction.net :)


	3. Chapter 3

Link continued "Well we was at the studio working on the next episode of GMM when Jessie called Rhett so he went out to take it and when he came back in he said Jessie has left him and took the kids"

"What the actual fuck?!" Christy said. "Why?"

"I don't have a clue" Rhett suddenly interrupted with tears starting to form in his eyes

"Wait hang on a minute" Christy replied back. She quickly went to turn the oven off and then "Kids come downstairs now!" She shouted

So, they quickly came down. "Right you all was supposed to go and sleep out tonight aren't you"

"Yep" Lily said.

"Right, go now, your stuff is at the bottom of the stairs they only live down the road as there is going to be some shouting and cuss words that I don't want you to hear"

Rhett and Link looked at each other in confusion both wondering what Link's usually calm wife is going to do.

So, Lily, Lincoln grabbed their stuff and Lando's and with Lando they went off.

"Right let's have a word with Jessie" Christy exclaimed reaching for her phone. A couple of seconds later she was ringing Jessie.

"Hello, Christy"

"Hi, Jessie what the fuck are you playing at, Rhett is fucking crying his eyes out here and you being a selfish self centred bitch didn't even tell him in person you just called him and said you have left with the kids"

Rhett and Link during this was just stood there amazed at how many cuss words were coming out of Christy's mouth and how angry she was at Jessie.

"Christy let me explain"

"No, Jessie no explaining"

"Please, Christy!"

"Ok but explain quick or I'm putting the phone down"


	4. Chapter 4

So, Jessie started to explain while Christy angrily listens on.

"It started a year back Rhett was away for a week with Link at this thing and the kids had gone to stay at a friends house so I went out and started chatting to this guy called Daniel"

"You did what?!" Christy suddenly shouted.

"Please let me finish and I told him about Rhett and he said if he truly loved you and the kids then he would put everything on hold to spend time with you. He understood me and while Rhett was away I started to go and see him and when Rhett was back I went when he was filming GMM."

Christy listened to all this getting madder and madder.

"I didn't tell the kids at first but when they got to meet him I said he was an old friend of mine. Then a few days ago I decided enough was enough and left with the kids"

"Jessie, why the fuck would you do that to Rhett you should understand that what they do supports the family and keeps a roof over our heads and anyway, I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth"

"Please, Christy I was going to"

"No save your excuses. Rhett deserves a whole lot better than you" and she put the phone down and slammed it on the table"

Rhett a bit confused asked "So, what did she say"

Christy in her head thought should she tell him but then she thought he had a right to know.

"Well I might as well tell you a year back while you two was away she met a guy and started seeing him while you was filming GMM so basically she was cheating on you and now has gone to live with him. She even introduced him to the fucking kids while you two was still together saying he was an old friend"

Instead of sadness in his eyes Link and Christy could see anger boiling up inside of him and he went to punch a wall.

"Whoa there Rhett no need to punch the wall. Is there?" Link said going in between Rhett and the wall.

"That complete and utter bitch" Hearing that word come out of Rhett's mouth was strange as it's usually him that was the swearing one would you believe.

"I know I know she is right come and sit down before your back starts hurting again" Link told him.

Christy quickly said "My god look at the time already I will get some blankets and pillows for you, Rhett and you can stay here as long as you like"

"Thanks you two I really appreciate it and one question what about some Pajamas"

"Oh shit yeah and none of Link's would fit you being super tall and all that" Christy said laughing.

"You will just have to sleep in your boxers then I know you do that anyway" Link said with a smirk.

"Ok Ok I will have to. Won't I"

A few minutes later Rhett was on the couch with blankets and pillows.

"Night, Christy. Night, Linkster"

Link loved it when he called him that.

"Night, Rhett" they both said.


	5. Chapter 5

So Link and Christy went upstairs to their bedroom and started to get changed.

"I can't believe Jessie would do something like that" Link said while getting into bed.

"Yeah I know" Christy replied back following him.

"I don't think we should leave Rhett by himself. I don't know what he is capable of and I've known him for years"

"Ok well what are you going to do about GMM. You are supposed to be in tomorrow aren't you"

"I don't have a clue. Right night, Christy"

"Night, Link"

The Next Day

Link and Christy woke up to shouting and they knew it was Rhett and by the sounds of it he is angry.

"Just let me go down, Christy. I don't want you to get hurt"

Link went down and saw Rhett on the phone then suddenly Rhett stormed out of the door.

"Rhett! Wait where are you going"

Christy came running down the stairs with a worried look on her face

"Where has he gone"

"I don't know but I'm going to go to the studio and check. See you later, Christy"

Link kissed Christy and went out got into his car and drove to the studio. Maybe breaking some traffic laws along the way. But, he didn't care.

When he got there he went on to the main set where they film GMM. He saw that all of the crew was there getting ready to film the episode.

'Oh fuck' Link thought

"Hey Link we didn't think you would show up. Where is Rhett?" Eddie said.

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing"

He saw that they all had a confused look at their faces. So, with a lot of hesitation, he decided to tell them the full story.


	6. Chapter 6

After Link told them the story there was a moment of silence until Chase quickly said "Fucking hell that's awful. I feel so sorry for Rhett"

"Yeah I know so do any of you have any ideas to where he is"

Stevie replied "I know this may be a long shot but do you think he was on the phone to Jessie and he has gone to see them"

Link quickly said with a worried look on his face "Well Stevie if you are right then there is a problem as we all know how unpredictable Rhett is when he is angry" So, he took his phone out and tried to call him again.

'Pick up the phone, Rhett. Please' Link thought. But no answer.

"FUCK" Link shouted while slamming the phone down.

"Please Link calm down" Jen said while trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, the door went and Rhett walked in. "Where the actual fuck have you been I've been so worried" Link stormed up to him.

"I've been at the police station"

All the crew including Link just stopped in their tracks and just looked at him with a mostly angry look especially Link.

"What do you mean you have been at the police station"

"It means I've been at the police station. Are we going to film GMM or not" Rhett said while going to sit at the desk.

"Ok but we are talking about this afterwards" Link angrily said following him to the desk.

The episode went as planned eventhough there was a lot of tension between Rhett, Link and the rest of the crew. No one knew if the Mythical beasts would notice but they didn't really care, they just wanted to hurry up and film GMM and GMMore. After they filmed the episodes, Link told everyone to go home early as him and Rhett need to talk and they didn't argue with him.

"Rhett right tell me how you ending up in a fucking police station"

"Why the fuck do you are" Rhett spat at him.

"Because I'm your best friend, Rhett we have known each other since 1st grade and I I love you" Link shouted

"What did you say" Rhett said with shock.

"Yeah ok I admit it. I love you more than brothers. Christy knows before you ask and she said what ever makes me happy makes her happy. Call me a freak or what ever you want and now I've told you. I've ruined everything. I should go" Link said with tears in his eyes and he was about to turn when suddenly lips pressed to his.

"You know what I've felt the same and I thought you would call me the freak" Rhett said pulling away.

Link smiled "Of cause I wouldn't" and went in for amother kiss. Feeling Rhett's lips on his was the most loveliest feeling ever then he felt Rhett's tongue try and get into his mouth and he let him. He noticed his jeans were getting tighter and Rhett pulled away noticing too.

"So are we going to do this then" Link said with anticipation

"Yeah sure. I will go and lock the studio door so no one can walk in" Rhett went to lock the studio door and Link quickly got his phone out to text Christy

"Hi Christy I found Rhett I will tell you where he has been later but we will be a bit late as we have stuff to do ;)"

"About time well have fun and I will leave you both something to eat when you come home"

"Thanks, Christy. Love you"

"Love you too"

Rhett came back and said "Have you done anything like this before"

"No have you?"

"No well we can learn while we go can't we" The taller man said going to the smaller man, chucking his glasses to the couch and kissing him again very passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all I have for now until next Saturday. If you have any criticism just tell me and I will take it onboard and also I have a Pewdiepie and Tobuscus one if any of you would like me to post it and oh yeah the next and final chapter will involve some poorly written smut. You have been warned :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it eventhough I did warn you it will feature poorly written smut as Im not very good at writing it. After this I think I'm going to put up my Pewdiepie and Tobuscus fan fic which was my very first fan fic I wrote then after that I'm planning a new ship and after back to Rhink. Anyway let's continue with the story

Suddenly, Rhett went from Link's lips to his neck and started to bite it. At first Link was surprised then he started to enjoy it.

"You know what this is going to leave right"

"You will just have to cover it then won't you" Rhett moaned 

Link realised that his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. "Please can we be naked"

"Yes of cause, darling"

After playfully taking each others clothes off they were finally naked in the middle of the studio and damn Link had seen Rhett naked before but never like this and he loved it

"Oh my gosh you are beautiful, Rhett"

"You can talk you gorgeous goddess"

Link blushed when Rhett called him a goddess. "So Link what do you want to do"

With hesitation "Well I've always had this fantasy where you are in control you make me suck your dick as punishment for being bad then after as a reward you give me the same"

"So you are into that sort of thing"

"Yeah it turns me on a bit" Link said with embarrassment 

"Well your wish is my command. Get on your knees, Neal"

"Yes, Rhett" Rhett spanked him on the ass "That's master to you"

"Yes, Master" So, Link got on his knees getting more turned on by the second 

"You have been a naughty boy, Neal and you know what naughty boys get"

"Yes, Master"

"You are going to suck my dick and you are going to get in all of it. Got that"

"Of cause, Master"

So, Link at first licked Rhett's dick just to get a reaction and it did as Rhett started to moan. Then, he started to put it in his mouth his gagging reflexes kicked in then after a few seconds he got it all in his mouth.

"Fucking hell Link I can believe you got it all in" Rhett managed to say in between moans. Link just smiled and carried on sucking and massaging Rhett's balls. Then, Rhett grabbed Links hair and started to move his hips in time with Link's mouth.

"Link I think I'm gonna...." Then Link felt Rhett's cum and swallowed it all and he thought it tastes really good.

"Neal, that was amazing. Now its time for a reward" Rhett said carrying on with the control thing. "Sit on the desk"

So, Link sat up on the desk and Rhett knelt down "Let's get you warmed up first as it had been neglected"

Rhett then started to move his hand up and down Links dick. "Rhett I love you" Link said as soon as his hips started to automatically move.

"It's master remember and I love you too" and in no time at all Link's dick was back to full hardness.

"Right let's get down to business, Neal" then he went down on Link's dick.

"Oh my god, Master" while thinking that he couldn't believe he was fucking Rhett's face right now.

What threw Link over the edge was when Rhett started to play with his balls. "Fuck RHETT!!!" Then, he cummed in Rhett's mouth.

"That was amazing, Rhett" Link said in between panting 

"Yeah it was" Rhett replied."Right let's get this cleared up" They cleared up and got their clothes on.

"You know Christy would want to know what happened"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well we might let her join in next time if that's alright with you, Link"

"I think she will fucking love that"

Then they went out of the door together holding hands and needing sleep.

**The End**


End file.
